Good night Ice Bear
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: There is an old story, of three little bears, would you like to hear it? - Grizz has a strange dream, one that leads him to remember the first time that Panda and him realise how much their brother needed cold things.


Good night Ice Bear

 _There is an old story, of three little bears, would you like to hear it?_

 _People often told, that the three bears were very different, but they didn't mind. The little creatures thought different than humans do and so, even if their fur colour didn't match, even if their claws, their eyes and the food they liked could be so different... the little bears never minded any of that. Because they knew, that didn't make them all that different. The little bears grew to love each other very much._

 _Tells the story that from the day they meet, although their story had a rough beginning. Ah! But don't mind that, it will be a story for another day. Anyway, tells the story that from the beginning they helped each other out, never one was alone and when difficulties arrived, they faced it together, always as a whole._

 _My mother once told me, that the three young bears meet each other in a little park in the middle of a very cold winter, where they have a small but warm cave. The cave had all the fun things a bear could wish for. It had food, games, books, food, comics, computers and more food. Each bear had a room, each bear had a bed and each of the rooms was decorated in a unique way!_

 _The three bears lived happily and though two of them, the little panda and the sleepy grizzly were very messy kids, they had their white brother to keep things clean. The little polar bear quickly took the task of keeping their home clean; he made sure his brothers eat well and even washed all the dishes by himself. His Brothers weren't blind to this and always thanked him; never were plates more empty and they stopped using clothes that they didn't need._

 _The three bears were very different, even when it came to who was the loudest. Yes, some were noisier than others and of course you can tell me everyone is different and everyone grown to be unique. But in the case of the young polar bear it was an exceptional case of special, because he almost didn't talk at all! Can you imagine your mother, your father, your brothers, almost never talking, that all you hear a day are one or two phrase?_

 _It can be strange, I know. But in this case, the brothers of the polar bear still paid no mind to it. Because they understood in little time that actions were worth much more than simple words. They knew his brother was well and that his silence wasn't born from hate._

 _But being someone so noiseless has his problems too, because if their quiet brother almost never said bad or good things, he made sure to never complain. When summer came and the temperature raised once again, the young polar bear made sure to keep all his problems for himself._

 _The two brothers didn't noticed at first, but the heat wasn't something his brother appreciated. It started in a simple way, as almost all things do. The polar bear started to take long showers and suddenly the bears lived in dirtier home, but what really got their attention was his bad humour._

 _The brothers, concerned, tried to help with the shores. Maybe his brother was tired of making it all himself? But it didn't work._

 _Then they tried buying all of his favourite games and some movies with their candy money. But they were still close over the tv._

 _They tried many things, from delicious food to days playing in the lake. But his brother only grew apathetic and closed his bedroom room._

 _Worried and without any more ideas, the brothers decide to ask what the problem was. Big was their shock when they found their brother unconscious on the floor_.

.

…

.

The humans ran around outside the house with enormous ice packets in their hands, some of them took a huge package an entered their home. He was besides Panda, both of them were worried sick for the well being of their brother. Something was wrong and they didn't know how to help. They only knew that Ice Bear was hot, too hot and not even a cold shower seemed to do much good. It did help enough for him to tell them to call the humans, but he lost consciousness again after that.

Panda was crying at his side and he could only hug him. Was his brother even going to be fine? Would they be able to play together again? Would the humans take him away? They haven't pass even a year together, but they were already a family and family shouldn't be brought apart.

The humans with the huge box didn't carry it any more and when they exited their home, they closed the door. One of them carried their tiny refrigerator, when he asked why they had it, they simply smile and said all their food was in a new bigger one. At the moment he didn't understand, but he didn't thought more about it. As the human in white attire came to them and Ice Bear was in her arms hugging an ice bag, every other thought left his mind.

\- Here are your brothers and remember you can use the fridge all you want.

She left Ice Bear in the floor, right in front of them.

\- You two have to make sure he takes showers with cold water and ice.

They both looked at the lady with big eyes.

\- But if he takes...

Panda couldn't finish the sentence, too ashamed when the human started looking at him.

\- But if he takes cold showers he will get sick!

He said it instead. The human gave them a small smile and pet their brother's head.

\- You are right to think that. Most people would get sick, but he needs cold more than this heat.

They looked at the lady for a while before their gaze fall once again in his brother. He nodded at them gently and the human went away.

\- Ice Bear likes the cold.

It was another difference, but they didn't mind. A smile was all they needed before the big bear hug.

\- Then you will have all the ice you want!

Grizz said while Panda and him cheered in happiness, as his brother was well again. Grizz barely heard his quiet brother saying.

\- You two are too hot.

\- Sorry.

Panda said while letting go.

\- Well you don't have to worry anymore anyway. They said – Grizz pointed to the humans – We get a new fridge, I bet you can get in there. It's cold, and you can take soda while you are in there! I think, we haven't seen it yet though.

\- We should buy more cola Grizz.

Ice Bear nodded again and started to walk to their home along with them.

.

…

.

Grizz woke up from the memory in the middle of night; it was rare that he thought about those things, especially about Ice Bear. Their brother was strong and little to none things bother him, not that he noticed anyway, he knew he wasn't the most perceptive of all people. Why would he though about that day?

When he went to the kitchen for some water, he found the door of the refrigerator a little bit open and saw his sleeping brother with a bothered expression inside. It was a hot a night and the warm was surely not something nice for him.

With a happy smile he closed the door and an almost inaudible "Thank you" was all he heard. Having those dreams wasn't that bad if it helped his brother sleep well, they know he needed the sleep.

* * *

 **NA** : I'm sorry if this has any mistakes, english is not my native language, but I couldn't resist to write a fic of these cute bears.

In another note, I wrote this story in an attempt to get out my system all the drama feels I have since I read there will be an episode called like this fic. I hope they don't make me cry like with the burrito D:

Don't forget to leave a comment! C:


End file.
